Nevada Sangrienta 2
by latinVortex
Summary: TRADUCCION. COMPLETO! - Secuela del fanfic Nevada Sangrienta - Ha pasado un año desde los eventos en Nevada Sangrienta. Cindy y Jimmy nunca olvidarán a los amigos que han perdido, pero eso no los detiene. Ahora, tras otro asesinato, se dan cuenta de que todas las historias de horror tienen secuelas. -
1. Feliz Navidad

_NOTA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE 'ALGUNAS' ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA. _

**1. Feliz Navidad**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados. **

**(Ni yo, latinvortex, soy dueña siquiera de esta grandiosa secuela, quietthinker lo es xD)

* * *

**

"Perdiste," dijo Cindy antes de jalar el gatillo.

"Maldición," fue todo lo que Jimmy Malvado tuvo tiempo de decir antes de morir. Jimmy sonrió al saber que toda esta horrible experiencia había terminado. Pero repentinamente, su vista cambió. Él estaba mirando fijamente a la punta de la pistola. Vio como un flash de luz se acercaba hacia él, seguido por un dolor intenso. Cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre.

El Jimmy Malvado felicitó a Cindy y caminó hasta donde Jimmy. Se agachó y cogió la navaja. Miró a Jimmy fijamente a los ojos. "No te preocupes, yo cuidaré muy bien de Cindy." dijo mientras sonreía. Enterrando la navaja en la garganta de Jimmy.

"No!" gritó Jimmy de doce años mientras saltaba de su cama. "No, no de nuevo" susurró mientras miraba a su alrededor. Qué? Fue tan solo un sueño. Otro tonto sueño. Miró a su reloj, era poco pasadas de las dos de la mañana. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir de nuevo. Caminó hasta su armario y se colocó su chaqueta y zapatos.

Jimmy temblaba mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de enfrente. Estaba comenzando a nevar nuevamente. Metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. No es la mejor manera para comenzar las vacaciones.

Había pasado un año desde que ocurrieron los asesinatos. Y cerca de un mes antes había comenzado a tener horribles pesadillas. Y conforme el aniversario se iba acercando se volvieron más frecuentes y terroríficas.

Pensó acerca de cómo le haría para ir a la escuela ese día. Se suponía que sería un día de fiesta, el último día antes de las vacaciones. Pero sólo se quedaría sentado, tratando de no llorar. Perdió a casi todos sus amigos ese mismo día hace un año.

Jimmy deslizó sus manos sobre su cabello mientras entraba al cementerio. Continuó caminando en silencio hasta que encontró las tumbas que andaba buscando. Libby, Sheen y Carl yacían enterrados al lado del otro. Él sonrió, recordaba los buenos tiempos que alguna vez compartieron. Pobres chicos. No se merecían esto. Nadie se lo merecía. Se arrodilló y sacudió el polvo de cada tumba. Dijo una oración corta para cada uno. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó pisadas acercándosele.

"No puedes dormir?" Cindy preguntó gentil.

"Nop. Y tú?" Jimmy le contestó.

"Fui por un vaso de agua cuando te vi salir. Pensé en hacerte compañía, si no te molesta" dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

"Nop. Me siento mejor contigo a mi lado," dijo mientras ella lo abrazaba y comenzaban a rezar.

Jimmy suspiró. La única cosa buena que vino después de los asesinatos era que Cindy y él se habían acercado mucho más. Pero aún así no eran pareja oficialmente. Pero definitivamente eran más abiertos con sus sentimientos. Se tomaban de las manos muy seguido, se besaban la mejilla del otro, e incluso se daban otra clase de besos. La verdad es que Jimmy estaba planeando en preguntarle oficialmente a Cindy para comenzar a andar juntos en esa Navidad.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio cuando la nieve comenzó a caer más fuerte. Jimmy la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

"Te quedarás en casa hoy?" ella preguntó. Ambos sabían la razón por la cual debían quedarse en casa.

Jimmy sacudió su cabeza. "No podemos ignorar este día por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ellos hubiesen querido que siguiéramos adelante" Jimmy le contestó. Ella asintió.

Después de algunos minutos, Jimmy tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Comenzaron a caminar a casa, aún tomados de las manos. Mientras se dirigían a casa de Jimmy, Cindy soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle. Jimmy se dirigió hacia ella, y le agarró la mano. Hizo que ella diera media vuelta y la atrapó en sus brazos. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro.

Ambos sonrieron, Jimmy se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y la besó. Después de lo que pareció casi una eternidad, lentamente se separaron. "Feliz Navidad", Jimmy susurró viendo su sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Eso", dijo Cindy mientras intentaba cobrar su compostura, "fue mejor que el pastel de frutas que me diste el año pasado".


	2. Trayendo de vuelta el pasado

**2. Trayendo de vuelta el pasado**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de ningún personaje relacionado.**

Jimmy intentaba dejar de temblar mientras agarraba su mochila. Estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba. Miró hacia el cajón tras de él. Vio que su lápiz láser estaba allí. Dijo que volvería a pasar. Y hoy parece un buen día para hacerlo. Suspiró mientras lo metía a su bolsillo. Sabía que podía ser suspendido por llevar armas a la escuela, pero se sentía mejor si llevaba algo de protección consigo mismo. Soltó un respiro ligero mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Cindy estaba cepillándose su cabello cuando volteó a ver el reloj. Tenía que irse a la escuela en tan solo 5 minutos. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y tomó una naranja del tazón de frutas. Sacó una pequeña navaja de uno de los cajones para pelarla. Y estuvo a punto de volverla a guardar cuando recordó el día que era. Esto es una tontería. Pensó mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo. Se despidió de su mamá y corrió hacia afuera.

Jimmy la saludó y corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle mientras Cindy salía de su casa. "Hey Cind", dijo algo nervioso. No podía creer aún lo que había hecho esa misma mañana.

"Hola Jimmy," ella dijo alegre mientras le daba una mordida a su naranja. Ambos voltearon a ver el cielo cuando comenzó a nevar. "Cielos, no puedo creer que no cerrarán la escuela hoy."

"Lo sé. Seguramente seremos los únicos que irán", dijo, medio bromeando. Ambos se congelaron cuando Jimmy dijo eso. Habían tenido esa misma conversación un año atrás. "Ah, Deja vu?".

"Sip," Cindy contestó nerviosa. Continuaron caminando hacia la escuela en silencio.

Jimmy y Cindy entraron a La Escuela Media de Retroville y tomaron los asientos de su aula. Hoy, era básicamente día de fiesta, así que no habrían cambios de clase. Jimmy tomó la mano de Cindy y sonrió. Se sentía mucho mejor mientras ella estuviese cerca.

"Ah, que adorables!" Eustace Strych dijo mientras tomaba un asiento cerca de ellos.

Jimmy cerró sus ojos y trató de controlar su temperamento. "Por qué es que dejaste tu elegante escuela privada de nuevo?"

La cara de Eustace se entristeció tras mencionar a su escuela previa, pero rápidamente recobró su compostura. "Padre pensó que sería buena idea si me mezclaba con ustedes plebeyos este año," Eustace explicó por décima vez.

"Hey Neutron," dijo Butch mientras tomaba un asiento al lado de Eustace y se tronaba los dedos.

Tratando de intimidarme frente a Cindy. Si, claro. Eso la impresionará. "Hoy no Butch, ok?" dijo cansado.

Butch solo subió sus pies en el escritorio de enfrente. "Si, Yo también necesito un descanso. Sólo vine a la escuela hoy por la comida gratis."

Cuando la campana sonó varias veces más estudiantes entraron al salón. Stephanie, Jason, Mike, Butch, Eustace, Jimmy y Cindy eran los únicos en clase hoy. Se saludaron el uno al otro antes de tomar sus asientos cuando el maestro entró.

"Bueno, como ya sabrán, hoy es básicamente día de fiesta. Pueden poner aquí cualquier comida que hayan traído," El Sr. Fitz dijo. Todos se levantaron y colocaron algo de comida y bebidas. "Y les tengo una sorpresa especial para todos. Les traje una película para verla aquí."

"Oh, genial. Cuál es?" Preguntó mientras lanzaba una pelota al aire.

"Es una película de horror" dijo el Sr. Fitx. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio a Cindy y Jimmy estremecerse. "Oh, lo lamento", comenzó a decir.

Cindy miró a Jimmy y negó con su cabeza.

"Esta bien, podemos verla," Jimmy dijo nervioso.

"Están seguros?" El Sr. Fitz preguntó.

"Si, Estamos bien! Sólo pónganla!" Jimmy gritó. "Lo siento. Es un mal día. Sólo pónganla." susurró mientras volvía a su asiento.


	3. Encerrados

**3. Encerrados**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de los personajes relacionados.**

Jimmy y Cindy intentaron mantener su vista lejos de la pantalla. No necesitaban ver eso, ya lo habían vivido. Ambos podían escuchar a Eustace reír de su cobardía. Jimmy usaba cada gramo de su autocontrol para tratar de no golpearlo.

Dos horas más tarde la película había acabado. Jimmy y Cindy soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Todos se levantaron y bostezaron. El Sr. Fitx se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Tengo que usar el baño. Regreso en unos minutos." dijo antes de salir del aula.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Eustace se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a Jimmy. "Así que, fue demasiado miedo para ti?" se mofó.

"Cállate, Eustace," Dijo Cindy.

"Eres tan cobarde, Neutron. Tienes tanto miedo como para ver una pequeña película." Eustace continuó. Todos se juntaron a su alrededor.

"Talvez ya olvidaste lo que sucedió el año pasado," Jimmy le recordó mientras sostenía sus puños con rabia.

"Qué, que tus tontos amiguitos-," comenzó.

Jimmy saltó de su lugar. "Nunca los insultes! Fueron los chicos más valientes y asombrosos del planeta, y lo sabes!"

"Que mal que no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para salvarlos," Eustace dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eustace, déjalo en paz," Jason contestó.

"Si, ni yo mismo hubiese llegado tan lejos," Butch se dirigió a Eustace.

"Ah, Neutron está tan asustado que ni siquiera puede defenderse por si mismo. Exactamente tan asustado como estuvo para enfrentarse a ese asesino. Siempre huyes, Neutron. Siempre hu-," Eustace fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara, cortesía de Jimmy.

"Será mejor que te calles," Jimmy le dijo.

""Crees que eres rudo, Neutron? No pudiste detener al asesino siquiera! Tu noviecita tuvo que hacerlo por ti!" Eustace dijo mientras bloqueaba el siguiente golpe de Jimmy y empujándolo hasta los escritorios.

"Chicos, no hagan esto," Dijo Mike mientras Jimmy y Eustace comenzaban a pelear. Muy pronto la clase estaba intentando separarlos.

"Qué esta sucediendo aquí!" El Sr. Fitz gritó enojado mientras entraba al salón. Miró hacia sus estudiantes ensangrentados.

"Estábamos solamente," Cindy intentó explicar.

"No quiero escucharlo! Todos ustedes, dos horas de detención después de clases! Y no más comida! Escribirán un ensayo por el resto del día acerca de que pelear está mal!" Mr. Fitz continuó.

Por las siguientes seis horas la clase estuvo sentada en silencio, trabajando en sus ensayos. Todos miraban con fiereza a Eustace. Habían perdido dos horas de sus vacaciones gracias a él.

"La detención se ha terminado. Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes. Ahora váyanse a casa," El Sr. Fitz ordenó a sus estudiantes.

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia las diversas salidas de la escuela. Cindy y Jimmy fueron hacia la puerta del frente.

"No es la mejor forma de comenzar las vacaciones, no?" Jimmy preguntó.

"Nop," Cindy dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es extraño cuando la escuela está vacía" ella siguió. Jimmy asintió y continuaron caminando.

Jimmy se adelantó a Cindy y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta. Pero cuando la jaló, no cedió.

"Está...?" Cindy preguntó mientras agarraba la otra manija y jalaba lo más fuerte que podía.

"Si," Jimmy susurró. Él corrió pasillo abajo hasta el salón del Sr. Fitz. Cindy estaba a lado de él. Se asustaron aún más cuando vieron al resto de sus compañeros hacer lo mismo. Los siete se encontraron frente a la puerta.

Jimmy volteó hacia Cindy antes de girar la manija de la puerta. "Crees que esto termine bien?"

Cindy tragó saliva. "Acaso siempre es así?" ella respondió mientras él abría la puerta.


	4. ¿Quien persigue a quién aquí?

4. Quién persigue a quién aquí?

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron o de ningún carácter relacionado. Además, muchas partes y frases están basadas en las películas_ Scream. _Las cuales tampoco son mías.

Jimmy abrió la puerta. Todos entraron precipitados y de pronto querían vomitar o comenzar a gritar. El Sr. Fitz yacía muerto en un charco de sangre con un cuchillo en su cabeza. Jimmy y Cindy solo lo miraron fijamente. Ya se habían acostumbrado a ver la sangre.

"Ok, qué es lo que está sucediendo?" Jason preguntó. Todos giraron hacia Jimmy y Cindy.

"Esta bien, todos clámense. Sólo hay que llamar a la policía." Stephanie dijo tranquila a punto de sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsa.

"No te molestes," dijo Jimmy mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. Lo abrió y marcó el 9-1-1. No hubo señal.

"Qué sucede?" Jason volvió a preguntar.

"Chicos, ustedes ya habían escuchado acerca de lo que sucedió el año pasado, no?" preguntó Cindy.

"Si, algún maniático trató de asesinarlos en la escuela y se llevó consigo a algunos de tus amigos." dijo Butch.

"Básicamente, si. Y lo hizo según el libreto. Ya saben, usó todos esos clichés de las películas de horror. Lo asesinamos, pero dijo que alguien más continuaría con su trabajo. Creo que es eso lo que está pasando aquí." Explicó Cindy.

"Entonces estamos-" Mike comenzó a preguntar.

"Atrapados dentro de una escuela con un loco homicida que tratará de asesinarnos a todos?" Si, creo que eso lo resume." Jimmy terminó.

"Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esto? Todos vamos a morir!" Eustace gritó mientras su respiración comenzó a exaltarse.

"Reacciona!" dijo Jimmy, dándole una bofetada a Eustace justo en la cara.

"Gracias, lo necesitaba," Eustace comenzó a decir, pero Jimmy lo abofeteó nuevamente. "Pero qué -", Eustace dijo cuando Jimmy le dic otra bofetada. "Detente!"

"Me aseguraba de que estuvieses mejor," dijo Jimmy retrocediendo. Eustace lo miró con rabia mientras se quitaba la sangre de su mejilla. Se sentó en el escritorio, mirando hacia la pared y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

"Pues yo me iré de aquí!" Butch gritó, agarrando una silla y lanzándola lo más fuerte posible hacia la ventana. Pero ésta sólo rebotó.

Jimmy se acercó y con sus puños golpeó la ventana. "Un plástico muy resistente. Es bueno." Jimmy susurró. Sacó su lápiz láser de su bolsillo. Cindy se le acercó y sacó su navaja. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, un poco sorprendidos. Voltearon nuevamente hacia la ventana y usaron sus armas en ella. Pero ni siquiera lograron dejar marca.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Jimmy lo cogió y contestó.

"De verdad creíste que había acabado, Jimmy? No es así?" la conocida voz distorsionada preguntó.

"Juro por Dios que te mataré a menos que nos dejes salir ahora mismo" Jimmy susurró enojado al teléfono.

El asesino sólo se rió. "Qué, estás asustado?"

Jimmy empuño más fuerte su láser. "Sólo son las ansias de matarte. Estoy preparado. Y no dudaré para hacerlo. No después de lo que me hiciste, a mí y a mis amigos. Así que será mejor que _tú_ estés asustado."

"Así que-," el asesinó comenzó a decir, pero Jimmy le interrumpió.

"Ten cuidado. El juego apenas ha comenzado." Jimmy contestó antes de colgar.


	5. Nunca le cuelgues al asesino

**5. Nunca le cuelgues al asesino**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.**

Jimmy cerró de golpe el celular, casi a punto de romperlo. Lo metió a su bolsillo y se dic vuelta. Vio a una sorprendida Cindy quien lo miraba fijamente a la cara.

"Lindo", dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza en aprobación. Todos se juntaron a su alrededor.

"Dame la navaja," Jimmy le ordenó. Cindy lo miró, un poco molesta con él porque le andaba ordenando. "Dámela," dijo Jimmy. Cindy se la entregó mientras veía fijamente a sus ojos. Sus lindos ojos azules brillantes se habían convertido en fuego intenso.

"Trajiste una navaja a la escuela?" Jason preguntó nervioso.

"Eso no importa ahora, Jason," Jimmy susurró enojado mientras deslizaba la navaja en su calcetín derecho con la punta hacia abajo.

"Ustedes deciden chicos. Podemos quedarnos aquí sentados a esperar a que algo suceda. Si, claro, estaremos mucho más seguros aquí dentro. Pero, podemos vagar por los pasillos. Y enfrentarnos al peligro, y tener la oportunidad de pelear frente a frente con el asesino. Ustedes son los que deciden qué hacer." Jimmy dijo.

La clase murmuraba. Al final le dijeron que preferían quedarse dentro del aula. Jimmy ya lo esperaba. "Bien. Entonces escuchen si desean vivir" Jimmy saltó sobre el escritorio más cercano y observó fijamente a los seis chicos que lo miraban. Gracias, Nick. "Uno, deben mantenerse juntos. Dos, el asesino no morirá tan fácil. Tres, no se detendrá hasta matarnos a todos. Cuatro, pronto cortará las luces. Cinco, nos contactará por medio del celular. Seis, nunca crean estar seguros."

Jimmy frotó su barbilla mientras miraba las luces. "Iré a conseguir algunas linternas del closet," dijo, bajándose del escritorio."

"Acabas de decir que nos mantuviésemos juntos!" gritó Jason.

"Las luces se irán en cualquier momento. Tenemos que estar preparados" contestó Jimmy colocando su mochila sobre su hombro.

"Yo iré," dijo Cindy.

Jimmy cabeceó. Uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse con ellos"

"Entonces voy contigo," Stephanie dijo débilmente poniéndose de pie. Jimmy asintió en aprobación. Ambos salieron del aula y cerraron la puerta.

"Gracias por venir, Steph," dijo Jimmy, empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

"No hay problema. Además, no seré la tonta chica rubia que es asesinada primero. Conozco las películas de horror."

Jimmy sonrió un poco mientras giraban una esquina. Se sentía bien tener algo de compañía. "Toma esto," dijo mientras le entregaba su láser. Ella sonrió y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

De repente las luces se apagaron. Jimmy volteó hacia su alrededor, tratando de ver a Stephanie. Escuchó su gritó unos metros lejos.

"Jimmy, ayuda!" gritó. Jimmy corrió hacia su voz, pero sintió como un puño le daba en la cara. Se tambaleó y cayó mientras los gritos de Stephanie desaparecían.

Jimmy se levantó segundos después. No podía ver a Steph, pero vio al asesino enmascarado aproximársele, con su capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo. El asesinó sacó su navaja. Trató de acuchillar a Jimmy, pero nuestro héroe cayó al suelo y rodó hacia su derecha. También sacó su navaja.

Jimmy eludió otro golpe de la navaja del asesinó y saltó hacia él. Tocó su pequeña navaja y se alejó unos metros. Apuntó hacia la máscara del asesino y la tiró. El asesino la buscó y la tomó.

El asesinó le regresó el golpe con la navaja apuntando hacia el corazón de Jimmy. Jimmy tomó su mochila y se protegió con ella. La navaja entró en su libro de matemáticas. El asesino y Jimmy se miraron fijamente. El asesino sacó su aparato circular.

"Nunca, pero nunca, le cuelgues a un asesino," dijo antes de lanzar una bomba de humo al suelo y salir huyendo.

Una vez que el humo se aclaró, Jimmy volteó hacia su izquierda y miró una puerta. Imagínenselo. Ya encontré las linternas, pensó mientras abría la puerta y sacaba algunas linternas. Alumbró todo el pasillo y vio a Stephanie echada en el suelo, sus pies estaban atados. El lápiz láser estaba en su boca, el cual había usado para quitarse la soga de sus manos. Jimmy corrió hasta ella y le ayudó.

"Gracias. Te debo una." Dijo Steph mientras Jimmy le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"No puedo creer que no te matará," Jimmy exclamó alegre mientras la envolvía en un gran abrazo. Jimmy lentamente se separó, pero se detuvo para contemplar sus ojos. Aún en la oscuridad podía ver sus labios formarse en una sonrisa. Cielos, tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto. "Ah, creo que será mejor que le llevemos las linternas al resto de los chicos," dijo calladamente.


	6. Strych

**6. Strych**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de sus personajes relacionados.**

**Nota del Autor: Acabo de terminar de escribir la historia. Y no es por presumir, pero creo que este fic será grandioso. Así que sosténganse, por que habrá mucha acción.**

"Gracias a Dios que están bien!" exclamó alegremente Cindy mientras envolvía a Jimmy en un fuerte abrazo y le daba un beso profundo.

"Bueno, no es un pastel de frutas, pero me lo quedaré," él bromeó. Le entregó una linterna antes de entregarle a los chicos las demás. Stephanie caminó hacia él y lo jaló hacia un lado.

"Oye, te agradezco de nuevo que me salvaras," ella dijo dulcemente guiñándole un ojo.

"Descuida," dijo Jimmy. "Puedo tener mi láser de vuelta?"

Stephanie frunció el ceño, mientras sacaba el láser de su bolsillo. "Ah, claro," dijo, entregándoselo y tomando un asiento al lado de Jason.

Todos estaban sentados platicando. No estaban nerviosos ahora que podían ver de nuevo. Fue cerca de una hora después cuando Eustace se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Tengo que ir al baño. Regreso en un minuto." dijo mientras abría la puerta y corría fuera del salón.

"Acaso está loco?" Cindy preguntó incrédula, no podía creer que saliera del salón solo.

"Eso, o él es el asesino." Jimmy le susurró enojado, saliendo del salón.

Stephanie contempló la puerta por varios segundos después de que Jimmy salió de la habitación. "Me aseguraré de que esté bien. Quédate aquí, los demás te necesitan," Le dijo a Cindy, quien solo asintió.

Jimmy empuñaba fuertemente la navaja que había tomado de su mochila. Lentamente alumbró el pasillo. "No ganarás esta vez, Strych," susurró enojado.

Jimmy creyó haber escuchado pisadas tras de él. Se volteó justamente para ver al asesino rasguñarle en la cara con el filo de la navaja. Jimmy gritó de dolor. El asesinó enmascarado lo fijó al suelo, impidiéndole moverse y sacó una botella de vodka. La abrió y vertió en las heridas frescas de Jimmy.

"AHHH!" Jimmy gritó a todo pulmón. Trató de darle en la cara, pero el asesino mantenía sus brazos fijos en el suelo aún. Su cara parecía que ardía. Una vez que Jimmy dejó de gritar, el asesino sacó su aparato y se inclinó hacia Jimmy.

"Morirás a lo último. Mientras, Disfruta ver a tus amigos sufrir", dijo el asesino levantándose y huyendo. Jimmy sólo se quedó allí, dejando pasar el dolor.


	7. No soy yo!

**7. No soy yo!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy se despertó unos momentos después. Con sus ojos aún cerrados, puso su mano sobre su rostro. Su cara se retorcía cuando la sensación de dolor regresaba. Buscó en el pasillo su navaja y la agarró. Lentamente abrió sus ojos. "Steph?" susurró mientras observaba a la chica.

"Gracias a Dios que te levantaste! Creí que estabas, ah, bueno pues," dijo callada, ayudándole a pararse. Ella le dio un gran abrazo contemplando mientras sus ojos. "Qué sucedió?"

Jimmy rompió el contacto de ojos. "Fue el asesino."

"Me alegra que te despertaras, Neutron. Me preocupaste por un segundo" dijo Eustace aproximándose a Jimmy.

"Tú!" Jimmy gritó corriendo hacia Eustace y empujándolo hasta la pared de lockers. Jimmy sacó su navaja e hizo presión en contra de su garganta. "Me las pagarás. Juro por dios, lo harás," Jimmy apretaba sus dientes apunto de estallar.

De repente Cindy, Butch, Mike y Jason caminaron hasta ellos. Todos se congelaron cuando vieron a Jimmy cerca de matar a Eustace.

Cindy corrió hasta Jimmy. "Jimmy, qué estas haciendo?"

"Éste pedazo de porquería trató de matarme!" Jimmy gritó mientras hacía más presión sobre la garganta de Eustace. Se veía como unas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su manzana de Adán.

Eustace estaba sudando mucho, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. "De qué estas hablando? No hice nada!" susurró abriendo sus ojos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Jimmy miraba fijamente los ojos suplicantes de Eustace. No pudo ver ni odio, ni enojo, sólo miedo. Dios, no es él. Jimmy retiró la navaja de la garganta de Eustace y lo soltó.

Eustace frotó su garganta y agachó su cabeza. Entonces, pateó fuertemente a Jimmy en el estómago. Jimmy cayó y soltó la navaja. Eustace rápidamente la cogió y puso una sonrisa malvada. Lanzó a Jimmy hacia la pared opuesta a la que había estado. Esta vez, él colocó la navaja en contra de la garganta de Jimmy.

"Cómo te atreves! Crees que soy el asesino? Tú pequeño -,"Eustace comenzó a decir.

"Déjalo ir!" Stephanie gritó enojada, agarrando el brazo de Eustace.

"Mantente fuera de esto, perdedora," Eustace dijo lanzándola lejos. Jimmy tomó su oportunidad para darle con la rodilla a Eustace en la ingle. Ambos, Jimmy y Eustace voltearon hacia el suelo donde estaba la navaja ahora. Ambos se lanzaron a cogerla, pero Cindy la tomó primero.

"Todos quietos!" gritó. Todos se quedaron viéndola. "Ya tenemos a un loco homicida tratando de matarnos! No creen que es suficiente por un día?" dijo cansada.

"Cómo sabemos de que Eustace no es el asesino? O uno de nosotros?" Mike preguntó.

Jimmy caminó hacia Cindy, quien le entregó la navaja. Él la deslizó de regreso en su bolsillo. Suspiró, volteando a ver a Eustace. "No lo sabemos aún. Pero no hagamos más enemigos de los que ya," dijo Jimmy. Se pausó y asintió a Eustace. "Regresemos al salón donde estaremos más seguros."

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al salón del Sr. Fitz


	8. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**8. Amigo o Enemigo?**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de algún personaje relacionado.**

Los siete asustados estudiantes caminaban lentamente por los pasillos. Jimmy estaba feliz de que tuvieran suficientes linternas para cada uno. Uno siempre se siente seguro si puede ver. Jimmy los encabezaba a todos. Sostenía la mano de Cindy, quien se mantenía a su lado. Jason, Mike, y Butch estaban en el medio, moviendo sus linternas de un lado a otro por el pasillo. Eustace estaba al final.

"Alto," Jimmy susurró mientras desenfundaba su navaja. La sostiene firmemente mientras Cindy alumbraba hacia donde él apuntaba. "Quién eres?" Jimmy le gritó al chico que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

"Quién eres?" el chico preguntó mientras se acercaba al grupo. Estaba sosteniendo un vaso de cristal roto como cuchilla. Jimmy lo miró cuidadosamente y alzó su navaja."Creí escuchar a alguien gritar así que vine a ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda."

"Linda historia. Y qué haces en la escuela tan tarde?" Jason preguntó escéptico.

"Estaba en el baño cuando sonó el timbre para irnos. Me sentía mal. Así que me quedé allí como media hora, vomitando. Cuando salí las luces se habían ido y las puertas estaban selladas. Y podría jurar que vi a un tipo con máscara corriendo por los pasillos," explicó. "Esperen, qué haces ustedes aquí?" preguntó sospechosamente al grupo.

"Estuvimos en detención. Cuando intentamos irnos las puertas estaban cerradas. Y alguien esta tratando de matarnos... de nuevo" respondió Jimmy.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente al otro. "De todos modos, quién eres tú?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Mi nombre es Erik. Estoy en octavo grado," dijo mientras se acercaba a Jimmy.

Jason se exaltó. "Estás bromeando? Dejaremos que un extraño con una cuchilla ande con nosotros en la oscuridad? Qué nunca has visto las películas de horror? Nos matará a todos!" gritó.

Jimmy estaba por tranquilizarlo, pero el celular comenzó a sonar. Jimmy lo contestó. Erik estaba desconcertado, pero aún así se acercó y trató de escuchar. Qué será eso de que un tipo loco los trata de matar? pensó.

"Hey, se divierten?" El asesino se mofó.

Jimmy miró hacia su derecha para ver a Erik con una cara confundida. "Un poco"

El asesino sólo se rió y colgó. Jimmy se dio vuelta para ver a todos. "Cómo puede ser él el asesino si está aquí? Talvez pueda ayudarnos. Erik, puedes quedarte con nosotros," dijo Jimmy mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo.

Jason sólo cabeceo mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo. Erick corrió hasta Jimmy y miró a Cindy. "Cielos, ella es linda, no?" le susurró a Jimmy.

En una ráfaga de ira Jimmy giró y empujó a Erik hacia los lockers. "Asesino o no, no te hagas la idea con ella. Entendido?" preguntó Jimmy enojado, con fuego en sus ojos.

Erik se sorprendió por la fuerza del chico de sexto grado. Él solo asintió. Jimmy lo soltó y siguieron caminando. Tontos niñitos y su amor de cachorritos. Me sorprenderé mucho si le sigue gustando mañana.


	9. Separados

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Ya lo saben.**

* * *

Mientras los ocho chicos continuaban caminando pasillo abajo, Jimmy repentinamente se detuvo. Había escuchado que algo había caído al suelo. Alumbró con sus linternas la izquierda. Una pequeño, y redondo objeto estaba en el suelo.  
"Qué es eso?" Cindy preguntó, acercándose a Jimmy.  
Erik lo examinó por unos momentos antes de agarrar a Cindy por la camisa con un brazo y con el otro brazo a Jimmy. Los jaló fuera del camino. "Bomba de Cereza!" gritó cuando el objeto estalló en una pequeña explosión.  
"De dónde vino?" preguntó Cindy. Y repentinamente, docenas de ellas comenzaron a caer del techo. "Corran!" ella gritó. Todos tomaron diferentes direcciones. Eusatce y Cindy tomaron el sur. Jimmy y Erik se cubrieron con sus manos y continuaron corriendo hacia adelante. Butch, Jason y Mike corrieron hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Stephanie se cubrió los ojos y corrió hacia la derecha.  
Jimmy tomó una bomba de cereza que estaba a punto de pegarle en la cabeza. La lanzó fuertemente hacia el otro lado, y explotó en contra de muchos lockers. Dios, cuántas hay de estas cosas? pensó mientras seguía corriendo.  
"Maldición!" Jimmy gritó cuando se tropezó con uno de sus cordones y caía al suelo. Erik dejó de correr y regresó por Jimmy. Tomó la mano del chico y lo sacó del camino justo cuando una lluvia de bombas de cerezas caían donde Jimmy había estado. "Gracias", dijo Jimmy y siguieron corriendo.  
Cindy y Eustace finalmente descansaron cuando las bombas de cereza dejaron de acer cerca de ellos. Miraron a su alrededor y notaron que estaban solos.  
"Dios, ese maniático casi nos mata!" Eustace gritó. "Hay alguien aqui? Erik? Mike?" gritó a todo pulmón. No hubo respuesta.  
Cindy se inclinó en contra de la pared. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta del objetivo de los explosivos. "Él no estaba tratando de matarnos con ellas. Sólo intentó separarnos," dijo tristemente a Eustace.  
"Deberías alegrarte. Estas mucho más seguro aquí conmigo que con Neutron, Cynthia," Eustace sonrió mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de ella.  
Cindy presionó firmemente sus dientes pateándolo en la entrepierna. Él la soltó y dió unos pasos hacia atrás con sus ojos llorosos por el dolor. Cindy se rió y continuó caminando pasillo abajo.  
Stephanie dejó de correr y se colocó en contra de la pared. Estaba tomando un suspiro cuando lentamente levanto la mirada en horror. "Chicos?" gritó. "Oh Vamos!" gritó enojada, molesta de estar sola.  
Momentos después Butch, Mike, y Jason estaban caminando en la oscuridad el pasillo. Sus linternas se habían apagado.  
"Esto no es bueno," dijo Jason cuando el Asesino sacó su navaja y la enterró en su cuello. Jason cayó al suelo, ya muerto.  
Butch y Mike se dieron la vuelta. "Quién está ahí?!" gritó enojado Butch presionando fuertemente sus puños. Escuchó que alguien se le aproximó por detrás. Él y Mike se dieron vuelta nuevamente. El asesino estaba justo a lado de ellos.  
Butch le dió un golpe al asesino enmascarado, pero el asesino la bloqueó con una mano y acuchilló a Butch en el brazo con la navaja. Mientras Butch se tambaleaba del dolor, Mike le lanzó su mochila, la cual esquivó. El asesino sacó una pequeña cuchilla. Atacó a Mike, quien la evadió. Pero luego se la enterró en la cien de Mike. Mientras Butch se sacaba la navaja de su brazo. se acercó lentamente hasta él. El asesino se volteó y lo pateó en la cara. Él cayó y comenzó a extrangular a Butch con una mano. Con la otra tomó otra navaja y se la clavó en el pecho a Butch.


	10. Amigo

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de ningún personaje relacionado.**

* * *

Jimmy y Erik continuaban caminando por los pasillos, separados por cierta distancia. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas sospechosas el uno al otro.  
"Sabes," Jimmy comenzó. "Es extraño que seas el único chico que está en la escuela y que no pertenece a mi clase. Y tambien es raro que nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte."  
Erik se detuvo y miró dudosamente a Jimmy. "Tú eres el que trajo un arma a la escuela," dijo secamente.  
Es bueno, Jimmy pensó mientras seguían caminando nuevamente. Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada..  
"Entonces, qué es lo que está pasando exactamente?" Erik preguntó. Él estaba aún confundido con todo ese asunto.  
"Básicamente, un loco homicida estuvo tratando de matarme a mí, a Cindy y a mis amigos el año pasado. Lo matamos, pero él ya había matado a todos los demás a excepcion de Cindy. Dijo algo acerca de que continuaría su trabajo. Y ahora está volviendo a ocurrir. Ya sabes, un asesino psicótico disfrazado con una máscara y una capa nos está persiguiendo con una navaja. Típico de las películas de horror," Jimmy exclamó calmado.  
"Ah," fue todo lo que Erik pudo decir. Es un chico valiente. "Así que Cindy es la chica linda-" comenzó a decir, pero Jimmy le lanzó una mirada feroz. "Eh, la chica rubia anda contigo?" preguntó, Jimmy cabeceo. "Hay algo entre los dos?"  
Jimmy se rió. "Quieres saber acerca de nuestra relación?" Erik asintió. "Básicamente, somos enemigos, amigos, enemigos, rivales, amigos, rivales, cerca a pareja, rivales, amigos, cerca a ser pareja, amigos, y ahora estamos cerca a ser pareja," dijo Jimmy.  
Erik pensó en ello por un momento."Y eso qué quiere decir?"  
Jimmy soltó una risa. "Pues que nos morimos por el otro. Me expliqué?" Erik asintió.  
"Qué edad tienes?" Erik preguntó incrédulo.  
"Doce años," dijo Jimmy, y siguieron caminando.  
Rayos, y yo que pensé que mi vida era interesante. Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que el celular sonó.  
"Y ese ha de ser el asesino," dijo Jimmy, contestando el teléfono.  
"Tus amiguitos están muertos. Y Cindy será la siguiente. Si fuera tú me apresuraría," la voz dijo antes de colgar.  
Erik miró el dolor de los ojos del chico cuando escuchó el nombre de Cindy. Sus ojos tenían una mirada de dolor, sufrimiento y aflicción. Una mirada que un chico no debería tener.  
Jimmy cerró de golpe el celular y sacó nuevamente su navaja. "Movámonos," le dijo a Erik mientras se daban vuelta y comenzaban a correr pasillo abajo.


	11. Tic Toc

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron o de ningun personaje relacionado.**

* * *

Cindy y Eustace estaban caminando por los pasillos, no siendo conscientes de que estaban siendo perseguidos por el asesino. Cindy no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigian, ella sólo esperaba poder reencontrarse pronto con Jimmy.  
Mientras tanto, Jimmy y Erik estaban corriendo desesperados por los pasillos. Jimmy sabía que Cindy no podría con el asesino. Y que él no dudaría en matarla. "CINDY!" gritó. Pero no hubo respuesta. "Demonios!" maldijo casi sin aliento.  
"Un segundo, tengo que atar mis cordones," dijo Eustace a Cindy. Se dió la vuelta y estaba a punto de arrodillarse cuando vio al asesino corriendo tras de ellos. "Em, Cindy," susurró calladamente.  
"Y ahora qué?" preguntó exasperada dándose la vuelta. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vió al asesino dirigirse hacia ella, con la navaja en mano.  
"Cindy!" Eustace gritó poniéndose de pie y golpeando al asesino en la cara. El asesino se sorprendió y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Rápidamente recuperó su compostura y luchó con Eustace.  
Mientras Eustace hacía lo mejor que podía con el asesino, Cindy intentaba abrir alguna puerta cercana. Finalmente, pateó una para abrirla. Se dirigió dentro del salón.  
"Agáchate!" Cindy gritó lanzando una mochila muy pesada al aire. Eustace se detuvo y se agachó. La mochila golpeó al asesino en la cara. Y Mientras el asesino caía al suelo, Eustace se adentró al salón. Cindy lo siguió y cerraron la puerta.  
"Cindy!" Jimmy gritó girando en una de las esquinas. A distancia podía ver al asesino tratando de entrar al salón. Él y Erik apresuraron su paso y corrieron hasta él. Jimmy sostuvo fuertemente la navaja en su mano. El asesino giró y miró hacia los dos chicos que se le acercaban. Buscó algo dentro de su túnica y la sacó. Se la lanzó a Jimmy y a Erik.  
"Cuidado!" Etik gritó mientras saltaba hacia Jimmy y lo empujaba al suelo y cubría la cabeza del chico. La bomba que había tirado el asesino había explotado frente a ellos. Cuando levantaron sus miradas vieron al asesino huyendo del pasillo y doblando una esquina.  
Erik y Jimmy se pusieron de pie y corrieron hasta el salón donde el asesino intentó entrar. Eustace y Cindy se asomaron a ver su alrededor. Salieron corriendo cuando vieron a Jimmy y a Erik acercarse.  
"Jimmy, gracias a Dios!" dijo Cindy mientras corría hasta sus brazos y lo besaba. Eustace y Erik sonrieron y colocaron sus brazos alrededor del otro.  
"Ah!" gritaron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Se alejaron del otro y comenzaron a silbar inocentemente.  
Eustace y Jimmy se miraron fijamente al otro. Cindy susurró algo a la oreja de Jimmy. "Peleó en contra del asesino para salvarme, Jimmy. Casi muere por mi."  
La expresión de Jimmy se relajó un poco. Aclaró su garganta y frotó su cuello por detrás. "Mira, Eustace. Supongo que ya no tengo razón para desconfiar de ti. Lo siento. Y por bien de todos, hagamos una tregua," dijo Jimmy estrechando su mano.  
Eustace miró escéptico a Jimmy antes de estrecharse la mano. Ambos las sacudieron. "Tregua", Eustace repitió.  
"Por ahora," Jimmy le recordó. De repente el celular comenzó a sonar. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo abrió. "Qué quieres?"  
Y en lugar de la voz distorsionada que Jimmy estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, Stephanie estaba al otro lado de la línea. "Jimmy, gracias a Dios. Me atrapó. Debes apresu-," comenzó a decir.  
"Steph! Estas bien?" gritó cuando escuchó un forcejeó y Stephanie gritó al otro lado.  
"Bueno, bueno, bueno," el asesino dijo. "Eres muy hábil Jimmy. Parece que salvaste a tu noviecita otra vez. Lástima que no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido como salvar a los demás."  
Jimmy pensó en Butch, Mike, y Jason. Maldición! "Qué le hiciste a Stephanie?"  
El asesino sólo se rió. "Nada aún, James. Pero eso puede cambiar, Te sugiero moverte- Rayos!" el asesino gritó.  
"El gimnasio, ve al gimnasio!" Stephanie gritó alterada.  
"Cállate!" la voz distorsionada dijo. "Tic Toc, Jimmy."


	12. Ambos perdimos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

* * *

Jimmy, Cindy, Erik, y Eustace corrían lo más rápido que podían. Doblaron en una esquina y continuaron hacia el gimnasio. Se ponían cada vez más nerviosos. Todo era más oscuro conforme avanzaban, no habían ventanas en ese piso. La única luz que había salía de sus linternas.  
"Rápido!" Jimmy gritaba mientras desenfundaba su pequeña navaja.  
"Tic toc, James! No falta mucho para que veas el interior de la chica!" la voz del asesino se escuchó en el sistema de sonidos de la escuela.  
Cuando los cuatro chicos llegaron al gimnasio, las puertas estaban selladas. Jimmy sacó su láser y cortó las cerraduras. Y entraron corriendo.  
Jimmy, Eustace, Erik, y Cindy se detuvieron al entrar. Las linternas de Erik y Cindy se apagaron. No podían ver nada. De repente una luz apareció. Estaba enfocada al otro lado del gimnasio, donde una quieta Stephanie se encontraba atada y echada en el suelo. Cuando corrieron hacia ella el asesino apareció.  
"Mátalo!" Jimmy gritó a Erik. Corrieron hacia el asesino, Cindy y Eustace iban detrás de ellos. Erik trató de taclear al asesino, pero el asesino sacó una navaja y lo acuchilló en la pierna.  
Cuando Erik cayó al suelo Jimmy pateó la navaja de las manos del asesino. Trató de acuchillar al asesino, pero la navaja le rebotó de su pecho. _Maldición, esta usando una armadura!_ Jimmy trató de darle a la cara, pero el asesinó lo evadió y lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo. Cuando Jimmy retrocedió, el asesino le golpeó en la cara. Estuvo a punto de acuchillar a Jimmy en el cuello cuando Cindy saltó hacia él.  
Erik estaba poco consciente. No había modo de que se levantara con su pierna herida. Lentamente se deslizó hasta las bancas. Se quejaba del dolor hasta que por fin llegó.  
Cindy y el asesino giraban en el suelo. Eustace sólo se quedaba allí. Jimmy buscó a su alrededor y sacó un bat de beisbol de un barril y lo golpeó en contra de la pared. Se lo entregó a Eustace. Él asintió y corrió hacia el asesino. Jimmy tomó otro bat y lo usó como muleta. Se lo entregó a Erik.  
El asesino pateó a Cindy. Ella salió aventada unos metros lejos, sosteniendo su abdomen. Eustace corrió hacia el asesinó y le golpeó justo en la cara con el bat. El asesino cayó al suelo y puso su mano sobre su cara lastimada. Eustace corrió hacia él y le golpeó nuevamente en la cabeza. El asesino reaccionó. Y se quitó de encima a Eustace dándole una fuerte patada.  
Cindy se levantó y corrió hacia al asesino mientras Eustace caía al suelo. El asesino se dio la vuelta y golpeó con fuerza a Cindy en el estómago. Ella retrocedió. El asesino desenfundó su navaja y corrió hasta ella. Le acuchilló en el estómago.  
Jimmy estaba con Erik cuando escuchó el grito de Cindy y miraba la sangre emanando de su cintura. Una mirada de odio llegó a su cara. _Mataste a mis amigos. Trataste de matarme. Pero nunca, nunca lastime a la mujer que amo!_  
Mientras Eustace continuaba luchando al asesino, Jimmy notó algo en el bolsillo de Erik. Lo agarró y sacó el I-pod de Erik. Le quitó la funda, exponiendo así las baterías. Tomó su navaja e hizo un agujero pequeño en ellas. Rápidamente se quitó la camisa y la metió en las baterías. Cuidadosamente empujó el I-pod y la camisa al suelo.  
Mientras Eustace le daba un golpe al asesino, volteó hacia Jimmy. Jimmy señaló al asesino y al I-pod. Eustace asintió y caminó cerca de él.  
Cuando el asesino corrió hacia Eustace, Jimmy sacó su láser y lanzó fuego a la camisa. _Funciona. Por favor Funciona._ Eustace saltó lejos del camino cuando el asesino se encontraba cerca del I-pod. El fuego al final de la camisa rápidamente se propagó. Cuando el fuego llegó a las baterías, el I-pod creó una gran explosión.  
La capa del asesino se incendió. Fragmentos del I-pod se enterraron en su piel. Cayó al suelo por el duelo y Jimmy y Eustace corrieron hacia él.


	13. No te rindas

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

Eustace y Jimmy corrieron hasta donde se encontraba escasamente consciente el asesino. Jimmy giró hacia Eustace. "Ve por Steph. Yo me encargaré de él y de Cindy," dijo tristemente. Eustace asintió y corrió.  
Jimmy recogió el bat más cercano y golpeó al asesino en la cara, dejándolo noqueado. Con eso fuera de peligro, corrió hasta Cindy y se arrodilló a su lado.  
"Oh Dios", dijo mientras miraba fijamente la herida. Aún estaba sangrando. Presionó sus manos en la herida en un intento de detener el sangrado.  
"Jimmy?", Cindy preguntó muy débil.  
"Dios, Cindy. Estás viva," Dijo Jimmy, un poco menos nervioso.  
"Jimmy, voy a "  
"No! El asesino está muerto! Conseguiremos ayuda!"  
"Ya es tarde. Sólo quiero que sepas que te a-," empezó a decir.  
"No lo digas! No te rindas! Te salvaré!" gritó.  
De repente Eustace corrió hacia él. "La Stephanie de allá, es un maniquí. El asesino la debió haber encerrado en otro lugar." Dijo.  
"Quítate la camisa y haz presión en la herida," dijo Jimmy mientras se alejaba de Cindy. Eustace hizo como le ordenó. Jimmy caminó hacia el asesino y se acercó a su capa. Encontró una pequeña caja negra. La lanzó al suelo y la golpeó. Entonces sacó su teléfono celular. Ahora podía tener señal para hablar con la policía. "Vamos apresúrense! Ya no le queda mucho tiempo", dijo tristemente cerrando su celular y guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo.  
Jimmy se arrodilló cerca del asesino, con la navaja en mano. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Eustace seguía cuidando de Cindy. Regresó su mirada hacia el asesino frente a él. Aún no estaba seguro si estaba vivo. "Veamos quién es," dijo Jimmy retirándole la máscara del rostro. Pero antes de eso ya se había imaginado lo que vería.  
Jimmy cerró sus ojos después de ver la sangrienta y lastimada cara. _Detestó tener siempre la razón._ Colocó su mano sobre la cara de Stephanie y cerró sus ojos mientras la ambulancia llegaba a la escuela.


	14. La tarjeta de Navidad - Fin

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.**

* * *

La siguiente mañana Jimmy suspiró agarrando su mochila. Miró a su reloj. Nueve en punto. Ya debe haber despertado. Cerró la puerta de su casa trás él. Volteó a ver el cielo cuando comenzó a nevar.  
Medio hora después Jimmy se estaba quitando la nieve que traía encima de él en la sala de espera del Hospital  
La enfermera volteó de su libro hacia él. Lo miró fijamente. Se veía como una mujer de 60 años. "Puedo ayudarte?" le preguntó.  
Jimmy aclaró su garganta y trató de no llorar. "En qué- en qué habitación está Cynthia Vortex?"  
La cara de la enfermera se suavizó. "Habitación 314. Baja el pasillo y toma la derecha."  
"Gracias" Jimmy susurró alejándose.  
Cuando se iba acercando a la habitación vio a Eustace y Erik salir de él. "Eustace," dijo Jimmy extendiéndole la mano. Eustace se pausó un momento, pero se la estrechó.  
"Felices Fiestas, Neutron," dijo antes de seguir caminando.  
Erik y Jimmy se miraron el uno al otro. "Lamento lo de tu I-pod," dijo Jimmy en voz baja.  
Erik asintió. "Olvídalo. Mis padres se alegraron tanto de verme vivo que me compraron diez". Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "Lo hiciste bien, niño." Jimmy asintió tristemente. "Sabes, ni siquiera sé tu nombre".  
Jimmy levantó su mirada. "Es Jimmy"  
Erik sonrió. "Feliz Navidad, Jimmy", dijo y continuó caminando.  
Jimmy abrió lentamente la puerta de Cindy. Asomó su ventana y vio a Cindy en la cama, leyendo un libro. Ella lo cerró cuando vio a Jimmy. "Entra," ella dijo.  
Jimmy entró y dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Cuidadosamente la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. "Cómo, cómo te sientes?"  
Cindy sonrió. "Muy bien". Se pausó por un momento cuando vio que Jimmy estaba nervioso. "Nunca te dijeron nada de mi, verdad?" ella preguntó enojada.  
"No, dijeron que sólo podía saber la familia."  
Cindy hizo presión en sus dientes. Jimmy nada más sonrió cuando vio ese familiar fuego en sus ojos. "Tienen tanta suerte de que tenga media docena de tubos saliendo de mi cuerpo, o yo..." ella tartamudeo a sí misma Miró hacia Jimmy. "Estaré bien, Jimmy. Un par de semanas aquí y regresaré a la normalidad."  
Jimmy soltó un gran suspiro de alivio._ Gracias a Dios. Estará bien._ "Me alegra. No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba. No sé que hubiese hecho si te perdía, Cind. Dios, yo-" Jimmy comenzó a decir. Aclaró su garganta. "Em, como sea, tengo un regalo para ti," dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su mochila. Se la entregó. "Espero que te guste".  
Cindy estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando la enfermera entró. "Lamento molestarlos, pero tengo algo para ti," dijo mientras le entregaba a Cindy un paquete.  
"Gracias", dijo Cindy a la enfermera que salía de la habitación. Miró hacia Jimmy. "Es una tarjeta de Navidad. Aw!" se quejó del dolor a un costado.  
Jimmy saltó y corrió hasta ella. "Estas bien?" preguntó muy preocupado.  
Cindy sonrió cuando Jimmy le agarró la mano. "Estaré bien. Sólo me duele un poco. Te importaría abrirlo? Ya me cansé de leer," dijo recostándose en la almohada.  
"Claro", dijo Jimmy suavemente regresando a su asiento y abriendo la tarjeta. Su sonrisa cambió drásticamente a preocupación mientras continuaba leyendo la carta.  
"Qué es?" dijo Cindy algo cansada.  
Jimmy terminaba de leer la carta. **Gran trabajo, Cindy. Sobreviviste a una aventura infernal . Que tengas una Feliz Navidad. Pero dudo que puedas ver Nuevos Años. Pues continuaré con nuestro pequeño juego. Atentamente y con mucho cariño. Ya Sabes Quién.**  
Jimmy lentamente envolvió la carta. Volteó hacia Cindy quién la miraba fijamente. Él sonrió. "Em, tu abuela te desea una feliz Navidad."  
Cindy estaba confundida. "Entonces por qué esa cara?"  
"Ah, se enfermó. Dice que sólo es gripe. Y me asusté por un momento. No te preocupes, estará bien. Pero deberías descansar," Jimmy dijo, pensando rápido. Caminó hacia Cindy. Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la frente, pero ella también se inclinó por lo que se besaron en los labios. Después de unos diez segundos Jimmy rompió el beso.  
"Feliz Navidad, Cindy", Jimmy le dijo.  
"A ti también, Jimmy. A ti también," ella dijo cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormida.  
Jimmy sonrió contemplando la cara de la chica. Notó su regalo a un lado sin abrir. Lo puede abrir más tarde. Jimmy estuvo a punto de dejar la carta a lado de su cama cuando recordó lo que tenía escrito. Así que lo guardó dentro de su bolsillo.  
Se colocó la mochila sobre sus hombros y comenzó su camino a casa. Pateaba una lata por la calle mientras sentía con sus dedos la carta en su bolsillo. "Aún no acaba," susurró casi sin aliento cuando comenzó a correr.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Este es el final de la historia! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**  
**Nota de la traductora**: Bien, esta historia ya la había terminado de traducir en el viejo sitio de JimmyxNeutron pero perdí los archivos y después de tantos años los he vuelto a encontrar. (YAY!) No creo que haya gente que se haya quedado esperando el final de esta secuela en fanfiction jaja. Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado de todos modos. Cabe mencionar que también hay una continuación a esta secuela, es una trilogía y se llama "Nevada Sangrienta 3; Llegando a los cines"... La cual no planeo traducir ni publicar pero en su versión inglés pueden leerla. Chéquense a su autor: quietthinker. (O pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión con una lluvia de reviews ;) )

Saludos y una disculpa por la molesta espera.


End file.
